


Little Red and the Big Bad

by maryperk



Series: Stepsverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS4, F/M, PWP, halloween fic, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stepsverse Halloween.  PWP oneshot in Steps to a Slayer's Heart world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and the Big Bad

Chapter 1

Buffy nibbled her bottom lip while she thought about the frat boy's haunted house and the miniature fear demon that they had inadvertently released. She came to the conclusion that Giles' assurances that Halloween was usually quiet for supernatural occurrences simply didn't apply to Sunnydale. Buffy noticed that she was coming up on one of the least favorite stands of trees that still dotted the Sunnydale landscape. 

When Buffy reached the sidewalk nearest the woods, she suddenly shivered. It felt like someone, or something, was watching her. She gripped the basket in her hands tighter while she went into alert Slayer mode. Buffy was glad she'd decided to pack some weapons with her instead of listening to Giles. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." A deep, rich voice purred from behind the trees.

"Who's there?" Buffy demanded. "Xander, is that you? This isn't very funny." She shifted the basket from one hand to the other. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"No, my lovely. 'Tis I, the Big Bad... Wolf." A pale blond man wearing all black melted out of the darkness. He leaned his shoulder up against a tree, and he crossed his feet at the ankles. While he one-handedly lit a cigarette, Buffy saw his inhuman features. "So, where are you going, Little Red Riding Hood?" he asked with smarmy smirk.

"I'm on my way to my mother's house, kind sir," Buffy said. She blinked in confusion after the words passed her lips. _Please don't tell me that we don't have a costume changing spell this year as well,_ she thought to herself.

"It's dangerous for little girls to be out after dark by themselves." The wolf blew out a long stream of smoke. His eyes raked over the girl from head to toe. His gaze lingered at her breasts, and he chuckled when her nipples hardened.

"Would you be so kind as to escort me, sir?" Buffy shivered under the male's lustful scrutiny.

"I would be delighted, luv." The wolf grinned toothily. He dropped the cigarette, and he ground it out with the heel of his boot. The wolf swaggered over to Buffy where he presented his arm to her.

Buffy nervously slipped her hand inside the blond male's elbow. She was so busy admiring the strength in the arm under her hand, she didn't notice that she was being led further into the woods. Buffy looked straight up into her escort's glittering eyes. "Oh my," Buffy gasped. "What big, yellow eyes you have."

"All the better to see you in the dark, luv." The blond male's grin became even more wolfish.

Buffy gasped. Her eyes darted around when she suddenly noticed her surroundings. Buffy tugged her hand away, but the wolf had a firm grasp on the appendage. He knocked the basket out of her other hand. Before the startled Slayer could react, he had her up against a tree. Her entire body was covered with his own.

The wolf inhaled deeply. He could smell his prey's fear and arousal. It was a heady combination that intoxicated his senses. Her petite body trembled against his, and he found he couldn't help but grind his hard cock into her soft belly. He growled in Buffy's ear while he buried his face in her long, blond hair. He inhaled again, memorizing her scent.

"W-what a sensitive nose you have." Buffy felt her pussy grow wet when the wolf's nose nudged the sensitive spot under her ear. Her arousal warred with the fearful knowledge that she was at his mercy. It never occurred to her that she could beat the heck out of him and escape. The lean, wiry body that had her trapped against the tree wreaked havoc on her sensibilities.

"All the better to smell you with, luv. You do smell good. No doubt about that," the wolf hissed in her ear. The hiss turned into a slight growl when Buffy used her Slayer strength to push him away.

"I have to say that the sniffy thing is kinda gross," Buffy muttered. She slipped past the wolf, and she took off running as fast as she could. Buffy could hear him crashing through the underbrush behind her. Up ahead she could see the twinkling of a light through the trees, and she raced towards it.

Buffy skidded into a clearing dominated by a huge house. There were lights on in some of the rooms, and she hoped that who ever lived there wouldn't mind if she invaded their house. She rushed up the steps, across the porch, and opened the front door. Buffy hurried inside, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door while she tried to catch her breath.

Buffy gave a little shriek when someone pounded on the door behind her. She turned, and she yelled out, "Go away. I gave at the office."

"I don't think so," the wolf sing-songed from outside. "I think Little Red is gonna let the Big Bad inside."

"Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin," Buffy muttered. She bounced against the door when the wolf hit it again.

"Wrong story, luv." The wolf chuckled. "This Little Red Ridin' Hood, not The Three Little Piggies. Now, open up."

"Go away." Buffy scrambled towards the stairs to the second floor. Once upstairs, she opened the first door she came to. She was somewhat disappointed to find a very nice bathroom with a spacious tub surrounded by candles, big fluffy towels, and bottles upon bottles of different bathing products. Buffy jumped when down below she heard the front door slam open. She turned to race for the room at the end of the hallway.

Buffy flung the door open to find a beautiful bedroom with the entire focus of the room on the bed. Behind her, she could hear the wolf stomping up the stairs. Buffy looked around for a way to escape, but the only thing she saw was another bathroom and a closet. Thinking quickly, she arranged the bed with pillows to look like someone was under the covers before she hid in the closet.

Buffy heard her pursuer enter the bedroom. She could hear him sniffing the air for her scent, and she huddled further into the darkness of the closet.

"Hmmm, trying to throw me off, aren't you, luv?" The wolf pulled the blankets off of the pillows on the bed. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he sing-songed while he stalked around the room. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

Buffy held her breath when she saw the doorknob of the closet start to twist. He was entirely too good at this hide and seek thing, she decided. Buffy got ready to launch herself out the door and past the wolf, but he easily caught her on the way past.

"How did you find me?" Buffy grunted after the wolf pushed her against the wall, and he trapped her hands above her head.

"Just got good ears, luv," the wolf whispered in Buffy's ear. "All the better to hear your rapid little panting breaths with."

Buffy shuddered with arousal when he buried his face in her hair, and he licked her neck. "M-my what a big tongue you have," she said in a shaky voice trying not to imagine just where else she'd love to have his tongue licking.

"All the better to taste you with, my pet," the wolf muttered against her skin. "And, oh, how I plan on tasting you. I'm gonna rip this little red dress off and lick your sweet, pretty titties. Then, I'll head down your soft, quivering belly to that tight, hot quim of yours. I can already smell the juices flowin'." He dragged her towards the bed where he flung her down on the wrinkled bedding. He shrugged off his duster and shirt while at the same time, he toed off his well-worn Docs. 

Buffy scooted away up the bed towards the head, but she gave a little shriek when the wolf grabbed one of her ankles. She continued to struggle until he fell upon her, pinning her to the bed. Buffy groaned when the wolf went back to licking her neck, and she could feel his nails rubbing her sides through her dress. She knew it would have tickled if she hadn't of been so turned on.

"What big claws you have," Buffy whimpered.

"All the better to rip your clothes off with, my pet." The wolf sliced the dress up the sides. He grabbed the neckline, and he ripped it apart, releasing Buffy's breasts to his gaze. He licked and nibbled on the hardened peaks until she writhed beneath him. Then, the wolf tore the dress all the way to the hemline, and he followed the tear with his mouth.

Buffy moaned when the wolf's rough tongue did all that he had promised it would to her body. She felt her insides grow tighter and tighter until she exploded with an orgasm so intense she passed out for a few minutes. When she came to, the wolf had removed his pants, and he was firmly entrenched between her thighs. 

"Oh my." Buffy bit her lip while she tried to take in the sensations rippling through her body. After a few moments, she threw her arms and legs around the wolf's pale body while she gasped, "What a big, hard cock you have."

"All the better to fuck you with, luv," the wolf growled from between clenched teeth. "Feels so bloody good. Could fuck you forever!" He shoved his hands under Buffy's ass, and he held on tight as he pounded her pussy even harder. He had never come this fast before in his life. What a perfect little pussy Little Red had on her.

Buffy threw her head back, exposing her neck to the creature above her. When the wolf sank his fangs into her flesh, she shrieked his name at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed around his cock. "Spike!"

Spike pulled away from Buffy, and he smirked down at his blond mate. "You're supposed to say 'what big fangs you have'. That way, Slayer, I can say 'all the better to eat you with'."

"Sorry," Buffy said in a contrite voice. "It's hard to remember anything besides your name when you bite me." She pulled Spike down for a kiss. "How did the Amara treasure auction go?"

"Just great." Spike rolled to his side, taking Buffy with him. "How was the frat party? Sorry I missed it. I was really lookin' forward to see your little girly friends in their costumes." He playfully leered at the Slayer.

"Oh, haha." Buffy slapped his arm. "Willow came as Joan of Arc and Faith came as a bunny rabbit. And I don't mean a Playboy bunny either. Besides, we had to slay this scary old fear demon." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "It wasn't all that much fun, anyway."

"I'll make it up to you, pet," Spike promised. "But, right now, I think the Big Bad wants to cuddle up with his Little Red." The two blonds snuggled together, and they drifted off to sleep; both tired from their long day and role play.


End file.
